Fault
by P.A.R
Summary: A story that looks at what things were like for a young Harry living with his uncle, and a look at the early relationship between Harry and his new mentor. Bob strikes and unusual bargain with his young pupil in the final chapter of 'Fault'.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: If you like this story, be sure to check out my Author's Page for my Harry Potter stories. (This message brought to you by Shameless Self-Promotions, Inc..)

At this time I have no further Dresden Files stories planned, but that is not to say I won't write anymore. I am a self proclaimed Bob fanatic and I enjoyed doing this story. However, if you wish to ask a question, please feel free to do so. I try to answer questions whenever possible.

And as always,

Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Where as I do not own anything dealing with The Dresden Files, I do own this plot.

**CHAPTER ONE : FAULT (PART ONE)**

Bob felt that, as far as houseguests went, he was a fairly easy one. He did as he was told, and in return ask only to be left in moderate peace.

Such did not seem to be the case this evening.

No sooner had he settled into his skull for the night than a jarring nearly sent him flying across the abysmal blackness that was his earthly prison.

'What does Morningway want now?' He thought, waiting for the summons that usually followed any movement to his skull.

Justin's usual way to get his attention these days seemed to be to give his skull a good rattling before summoning him.

Fool.

All that did was guarantee they'd both be in a bad mood. Bob for being shaken up before he was summoned and Morningway for having to deal with a foul tempered spirit the rest of the day.

Bob waited, impatiently tapping his foot as he ran a hundred good lines though his head, all, in his opinion, quite suitable for greeting his 'master' after such a rude start to his summons.

And so he waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Well, if Morningway through that keeping him waiting was going to improve his disposition, he was in for a rude awakening himself.

Settling back, Bob did the only thing he could do. Wait. And see what new game Morningway was up to now.

Ever since he had come into the possession of his new caretaker, Bob had wondered what he had done to displease his former one so badly that he was bequeathed into the hands of Justin Morningway. His former holders had been of a wide enough of the wizarding spectrum of personalities to keep his long sentence somewhat less than boring. But this one...Morningway was definitely in a class by himself. Mostly, Bob felt, because no one else cared to be in it with him.

But as things would happen, Morningway found a solution to his isolation. If no one wanted to be in his class with him, he'd just adopt a few new members. Starting, apparently, with his young nephew, Harry Dresden.

The boy had come to live with Morningway after the death of his father just a little over a few months ago. Now just having past his tenth birthday, the boy summed up everything Bob was sure his keeper never desired in a young ward. The child was highly intelligent, which he was sure didn't bother Morningway. But he was also inquisitive, headstrong, sometimes brash, other times downright rude, and moody.

In other words, he was a ten year old boy.

Bob had found the child a refreshing change and found the majority of his antics amusing.

The boy himself had taken to the cantankerous spirit without the a slight initial reserve. But once a few ground rules were ironed out between them, in what seemed like no time at all the boy had latched onto the surly specter as a sort of surrogate father. Whereas his uncle was less lenient and tended to criticize at the drop of a hat, Bob was more apt to indulge and offer reason in place of flat demands.

Once Morningway had explained to Harry what his true inheritance was, the man had just as quickly dropped the boy into Bob's hands to begin his magical education.And it wasn't long before Bob began to relished his time with the bright and inquisitive Harry, who took to his magical studies with, while not always the greatest enthusiasm, a natural talent.

He doubted there would ever come a time when he would regret having had the boy as a student.

That was until tonight.

"Hrothbert of Bainbridge, I summon thee!"

Bob reacted to the summons with a slight hesitation. The voice was not Morningway's. But it pulled him from his earthly prison just the same.

Materializing outside of his skull, Bob made a quick survey of his present surroundings, his gaze finally coming quickly to rest on his wide-eyed pupil sitting before him on the steps of an old dilapidated building in what looked like an even more dilapidated alleyway.

"Harry Blackstone Copperfield Dresden!" The spirit demanded. "Explain yourself!"

The ten year old looked up at the man as though he had never seen him before.

"I summoned you!" He suddenly cried with uncontained delight and excitement. "I really summoned you!"

Bob stared down at the boy in dismay. He knew well enough that whenever Harry got excited he had more of a chance of getting the High Council to admit they had made a mistake and release him from his curse with a handshake and a 'We're really sorry' than getting any immediate answers to questions.

So instead he fell to his old standby. Run with it until the thrill lost its effect.

"Did you now?" Bob inquired in a far less enthusiastic tone. "My, but aren't you the clever one. Won't the high council be impressed?"

"That's suppose to be really good!" Harry went on with his same bubbling enthusiasm. "You said it takes a really strong magic to summon a spirit! And I summoned you!"

Bob pointed to the skull Harry still held seated on his knees. "Well it doesn't take that much ability when the spirit you're summoning is sitting in your lap." He pointed out.

The boy fell silent as he considered the implications of the statement.

"Now," Bob continued, feeling he had successfully dealt the hard blow of reality to the boy's impression of his achievement (A good dose of reality did wonders for the boy's attention span.), "do you think you could explain where we are and why?"

Harry brightened again almost immediately. "We've run-away!" He stated proudly.

If it was possible for a spirit to pale, Bob was sure he did just then. "We've done what?!"

"Run away." Harry replied as though Bob had done nothing more than inquire about the weather.

Bob achieved a remarkably relaxed pose, considering everything inside of him was clamoring for a good, quick homing spell that would take them both safely back to the Morningway estate before Justin got wind of anything being amiss. Like his nephew having run away in the middle of the night and stealing a valuable magic artifact to boot.

"Harry," Bob inquired as placidly as he could manage, "why did you run away?"

The boy shrugged. "Uncle Justin doesn't want me. So I thought I'd make it easier on both of us and just leave."

"And my presence is because...?"

"I wasn't going to leave you behind, Bob!" The boy stated with utter confidence that he had done the right thing. "Uncle Justin treats you worse than me. He's always ordering you about like...like you were just some servant."

"I am a servant." Bob replied, crouching in front of the boy. "And currently I am his. And you are currently his ward and under his protection. Now, whatever you're reasons, Harry, they aren't right." Bob added. "Running off into the night was both thoughtless and dangerous. You have to go back, and you have to return me to your uncle's study."

The boy quickly shook his head. "No, I don't."

Bob sighed as he lowered his head. It was going to be one of those nights.

Time to fall back on the reality thing.

"Harry," Bob stated calmly, "now listen to me very carefully. How exactly do you expect to survive out here on your own? You're only ten years old. You need shelter, and money, and food. How are you going to get those things?"

The boy considered the information. "I'll go to the council." He stated finally. "I'll tell them they made a mistake to send me to my uncle's. He doesn't want me. But if they'll find us a place to live, I can stay with you."

Bob smiled to himself at the statement. It had been a long time since he had been looked upon as anything other than a burden by those forced by the council or inheritance to shelter him. Now he had someone who actually wanted to be part of his existence. Who was, in fact, choosing him over a lifestyle that, while not perfect, was certainly not lacking in physical comforts.

Sadly, once again, he was going to be forced to deal out a hard dose of reality on the child's idyllic dreams.

"Harry, the council will no more let you live with me than they would release me from my sentence. Now, you need to forget all this business of running away and come home."

Harry turned down to the skull resting comfortably in his lap. "But I don't want to be there, Bob." The child intoned all his misery in the statement. "Uncle Justin doesn't want me there."

"How do you know that?" The spirit ask. "Did he say that to you?"

"He doesn't have to." Harry replied. "Every time I come near him, he all but runs from the room. He can't get away from me fast enough. If I make any noise at all, he tells me to be quiet. If I ask questions, he just ignores them and tells me to go find something useful to do. If I try to show him something new I've learned, he isn't interested. He doesn't want me living with him, Bob."

Bob gave the boy an indulgent smile. "Harry, I'm sure to your eyes it seems that your uncle doesn't want you there. But try and see it from his point of view. Justin Morningway has never had a child to take care of. Now suddenly he finds himself caretaker to a ten year old boy. He was never around you growing up. He doesn't really even know you. It's only been a few months. You need to give him some more time to adjust."

"You've adjusted." Harry was quick to point out.

Bob's smile deepened. "Some people are better relating to ten year olds than others." He replied. "Your uncle simply isn't comfortable around you yet."

Harry thought over the information for a long moment before turning back to his mentor.

"Is Uncle Justin ever going to send you away, Bob?" He ask.

Bob gave a short, sharp laugh at the question even as he saw the reasoning behind it. Having lost his father so suddenly, the boy didn't see any adult in his life as a permanent situation. "The choice isn't his, Harry." The spirit tried to reassure him. "Only the High Council can order my removal from his possession."

"Will they?"

Bob saw opportunity knocking long and loud. And he practically fell over himself making it to the door.

"Not if we don't give them cause." He replied conspiratorially. "But having my first student run away from his home isn't exactly going to impress them, Harry, now is it?"

"You'd get in trouble because I ran away from Uncle Justin?" The boy ask in dismay at the thought.

"It's possible. And they may relate your actions to my influence and decide I shouldn't be teaching you after all. Then you'd still be at your Uncle Justin's house, just without Bob."

Harry considered the possibilities, and Bob smiled to himself as he saw the frown that announced the boy not having come up with one he liked.

"So, what will it be?" He ask. "Life at your Uncle's house with me or without me?"

Harry got to his feet. "I don't want to get you in trouble, Bob." He stated firmly. "And I really didn't think the council would blame you for something I did. So I guess I have no choice but to go back."

Indeed." The spirit readily agreed. "So why don't we head back. We can't be too far away."

"We're in town." Harry replied, seeming to miss Bob's small smile at the statement.

It was all Bob could do to not come out with, 'So that would explain all the buildings' replied. But with Harry, sarcasm usually met with sarcasm. And he was already simply too worn out to enter into a battle of wits with the boy at this hour.

"All right, then." Bob answered instead. "Let's be on our way, shall we?"

Harry hopped down off the steps and took his place at the spirit's side as they walked off towards the main avenue.

Bob almost made the mistake of wrapping his hand over the boy's shoulder. A simple, affectionate gesture he still hadn't quite gotten himself out of the habit of.

Part of his sentence was that, as a spirit, he could no longer interact with the physical world physically. At first he was sure this one particular aspect alone would be enough to drive him mad. But over time he learned to stop trying to pick things up, or to open doors, or even take comfort from laying in a soft bed. One surface felt pretty much the same to him as any other.

But the one tactile sensation he still missed, still longed for, and still remembered, was the simple act of human contact. And he regretted its loss dearly.

Especially when Harry had first come to stay with Morningway.

The boy was positively starved for love and affection. Dresden must have been a very loving father indeed. And to suddenly go from feast to famine in the affections department, the boy was looking for whatever warmth he could get. Unfortunately, it wasn't going to be forth-coming from his uncle. And whereas Bob would have gladly given the boy all the parental love he could have wanted for, the high council had done a secure job of robbing them both of that pleasure.

Thankfully, the walk back to the Morningway estate was uneventful, and Bob filled the hour's time by discussing past lessons with his young pupil. Harry took a cursory interest in the discussion, but as always for the boy, the spirit could have been discussing the menu at a local restaurant and Harry would have joined in the discussion. In short, it didn't matter much to Harry what the topic was, it was the net results that were important to him. In this case, getting to spend time with his mentor.

But the moment the two arrived back at the estate, that time was quickly cut short by the image of Justin Morningway waiting for the two on the front step.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm really just thrilled how well this story was received. Originally it was to be posted all at once as a single chapter. But as I started working on it and fleshing it out, it simply became too big and I broke it into three separate chapters.

I hope you still enjoy it after this chapter and will come back for other stories.

As at the start of any of my reading relationships, I will let you know up front, I generally post just once a week, on Sunday's, between 6-10PM EST.

And as always,

Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Where as I do not own anything dealing with The Dresden Files, I do own this plot.

**CHAPTER TWO: FAULT (PART TWO)**

Harry slowed his steps considerably as he approached the house, trying to gage his uncle's mood. But a small tap in the back, which for him was much like someone dropping an ice cube down his shirt, prodded him forward.

Harry had learned early on that , while he couldn't touch his mentor, Bob could interact with him physically through a series of light, near touches which would feel like someone running ice over his skin. It wasn't the most pleasant of feelings, but Harry had soon gotten use to it and had actually come to crave the small signs of affection as the only physical ones he was ever shown by anyone in the household.

Turning briefly to the spirit, Bob gave him a small, reassuring smile.

"Always best to face it head on and get it over with." Bob advised in a whispered voice.

But knowing it wasn't fair to send the young boy in on his own to face his uncle's temper, Bob took up station directly behind Harry, ready to deflect Morningway's anger as best he could if things got too out of hand.

But to his surprise, the man seemed positively pleasant to the boy as they approached.

"Harry," his uncle addressed him, all but ignoring the man behind him, "isn't it a bit late for you to be out roaming about?"

The boy said nothing in reply, unsure of the situation.

"Well?" Morningway ask again.

"Harry and I went out for a brief walk." Bob offered calmly. Something about the man's demeanor was making him uneasy.

"Till this hour?" Came the short reply.

"We lost track of the time." Bob replied. He could positively feel the tension in the air around the man now, growing by the second. Whatever face he wore, it was a mask to what lay beneath. There was simply no way under heaven Bob could or would leave Harry alone with his uncle when the man was masking this much anger.

"That's a serious oversight on your part, Hrothbert." The man replied, his voice now dropping to an artic chill. "I don't want my nephew out wandering around so late at night without protection. Harry is simply too valuable to risk losing."

"I wasn't without protection." The boy spoke up. "Bob was with me."

Morningway turned his eyes to his young nephew. "A small consolation." He replied dryly. "What good is a bodyguard who can't lay a finger on your assailant? Your protector would have been useless, Harry."

The boy's own temper started to rise. Something Bob felt was definitely not a good thing as he took a step closer to the boy.

"Bob's not useless." Harry defended strongly, stepping up in front of his uncle, once again putting several feet between himself and Bob. "He could have taken on anyone who tried to hurt me. And I know magic. I can protect myself."

Morningway now turned his full attention to the boy standing before him. "Know magical defense, do you?" He ask. "You think you could stand up to wardens from the High Council? Grown men who have been practicing and using magic for more years than you've been alive. And a small child of ten years was going to fight them off?"

A slight chill past through the boy's shoulder, causing him to turn to his mentor.

Moving forward again until he once more was only a hands reach from Harry, Bob placed his hand just slightly above the boy's shoulder, quickly getting his attention. "I think it would be best if you went to bed now, Harry." Bob stated, his eyes never leaving the man standing framed in the light of the doorway before him. "I'll see you in the morning."

Harry glanced up between the two men, trying to gage what was going on. But another small prod to the back urged him forward.

"Go to bed, Harry."

"But Bob..." Harry tried to protest further without pressing his luck too much. Something wasn't right here and every instinct told him that leaving Bob wasn't in the spirit's best interest.

"Bed, Harry. Now." Bob reiterated a bit stronger.

With one last look towards his mentor, Harry slowly started off. He knew the tone well enough by now and there was no further argument as far as his mentor was concerned. As reluctant as he was to leave his friend behind, Bob had made it plain that was exactly what he expected him to do without questions.

As he step away, Harry felt something shift under his coat.

The skull!

A small smile stole to the boy's lips. When he got to the house, he would just summon Bob back to his skull.

But as he past his uncle, Morningway stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. Holding out his other hand, he stared down at the boy.

"If you would be so kind as to return my property before you go." He stated coldly.

Too wrapped up in his own thoughts at the moment to think what his uncle was talking about, Harry turned quickly to Bob.

The spirit clandestinely tapped a finger to his head in response.

Immediately understanding the gesture, Harry hesitated as he tried to think of anything that could get him to maintain possession of the skull. But things were moving too fast and he couldn't come up with anything remotely feasible to get his uncle to let him keep it.

Slowly reaching into his jacket, he reluctantly pulled the skull of his mentor out and handed it to his uncle, who took it without so much as a nod.

Hurrying off into the house, Harry mounted the stairs, but only went as far as the first landing, where he quickly hid himself behind a large pedestal as he watched the front door.

Harry knew Bob thought him totally oblivious to the tension running between the two men outside, but nothing could have been further from the truth. Harry had been around his uncle just long enough to have learned to pick up on the subtle clues as to the man's true demeanor under the pleasant mask he usually wore. And the tension outside had been so palatable Harry had nearly found himself dragged into it before Bob had sent him back to the house. And despite how desperately he had wanted to stay with his mentor, it was probably the best thing Bob could have done. Going head to head with his uncle when the man was this angry wasn't going to win him any points with anyone. Not with his uncle for being so foolish as to directly oppose him, and not with his mentor, who would have been forced to clean up the mess afterwards.

After several silent moments went past, his Uncle Justin finally entered the house, walking briskly towards his study. Harry watched for Bob to follow. But when he didn't, Harry figured his uncle must have commanded the spirit back into his skull.

Poor Bob. He deserved so much better than to be treated like a second-hand slave. But that seemed to be all the use Uncle Justin had for him. That and being Harry's mentor. But that part seemed to suit them both just fine. Having had to come to terms with the idea of real magic was hard enough for Harry, having to try and separate the things he had seen his father do on stage as opposed to the things Uncle Justin had shown him when he first told the boy of his true heritage. But Bob had quickly taken over the boy's introduction to this new and intriguing world and had actually made it seem easy to control and work with. No longer something foreign and frightening, Harry soon found himself delving into his magical studies as though it were just another subject at school. And one he found himself enjoying more and more.

A loud slamming of the study door shook Harry out of his wandering thoughts and caused him to nearly jump out of his skin.

Confirmation of his early thoughts came rapidly as he heard his uncle's voice demanding the spirit present himself.

Harry remained where he was, listening intently. And it wasn't long in coming before his question of what was going on behind the closed door of his uncle's study was answered by a loud, angry voice followed closely by a piecing scream of pain.

For the second time in as many minutes Harry nearly jumped clear out of his own skin as the cry cut through the stillness of the house. Hurrying down the stairs as quickly as he could, Harry tried the door but found it locked. He pulled on the handle hard as he heard his uncle's voice shouting in anger, followed by another cry of pure pain.

"You lied!" His uncle demanded. "You deliberately lied for the boy! Now where was he!?"

An agonized shriek was the only answer to the question.

Harry jerked his hands off the door handles as though they were suddenly burning coals.

What in heavens name was going on!?

"Answer me!" Came his uncle's voice again.

Harry lost track of how many times he heard his uncle yell the same statement over and over, and how many times it was consecutively answered with a scream of pain.

Harry had never known his uncle to actually hurt Bob. Yell at him, debase him, insult him, yes. But never had he ever physically hurt the spirit. Till that point, Harry wasn't even sure if Bob could be hurt. But if the cries from beyond the door had been any indication, not only could the spirit feel pain, he could feel it most acutely.

When the shouting and the screaming finally stopped, Harry listened to footsteps approaching the doors to the study.

Moving as quickly and quietly as he could, Harry ran behind another large pedestal in the foyer and hid there.

Seconds later the doors to the study flew open and his uncle stormed out. As mad as the man looked, Harry doubted he have seen him if he had been standing in front of the doors still and had waved at him as he went past. But not really wishing to test his theory, he waited until he heard his uncle climb the stairs and slam his own bedroom door closed before venturing out from his hiding place.

Running silently across the foyer, Harry hurried into the study, totally unprepared for the sight that greeted him.

The room, as always, was in perfect order. His uncle's study was never anything but. Every book, every picture, every scrap of paper neatly in place.

Even the skull was once again in its proper place on his uncle's large oak desk, facing whoever would be sitting in the chair. A position Harry knew only his uncle to ever occupy. To his knowledge, no one else ever sat behind that desk but Justin Morningway.

The only item that was out of place in the pristine setting was the figure lying on the floor.

"Bob!"

Harry made a beeline for the figure. Falling on his knees next to the spirit, Harry reached out and tried to turn him over, but his hands met with the same icy feeling he remembered from months ago when he had first tried to touch the spirit.

Frustrated at his inability to do anything but be a witness to the scene, Harry did the only thing he could think of to relieve the growing anxiety threatening to choke him. He slammed both his hands down on the floor in front of him.

"Bob!" He called again, repeating the gesture for each time he called his friend's name until his hands were red and sore from the effort.

"Bob!" Harry cried once more, but this time pulling his red palmed hands into his lap as he squeezed them into fists and bent over, rocking back and forth as he broke into tears.

"My fault." He sobbed past catches of breath that shook his small body. "It's my fault. If he needed to punish someone, it should have been me. Not you. You didn't do anything wrong. You made me come back. You said you could get into trouble." He went on, choking over each pain filled judgment he laid at his own feet. "I should have come back when you first said to. But no, I had to argue it with you. And so he punishes you for trying to help me. I should have found a way in. I should have forced the doors open. I should have stopped him...told him the truth. And I couldn't even do that. It's all my fault."

Bob came back to full awareness to two constant things. One was the pain that seemed to infuse itself into every cell of his body, such as it was.

The second was the sound of a small child crying next to him, blaming himself with every heart-rending sob for what Morningway had done.

Taking a brief tally of his body, Bob slowly realized he wasn't breathing. That fact alone must have scared the boy half to death. But the sheer superfluous mechanism of drawing air into his body caused him so much agony, that for the moment he had simply let it go, the act serving no other purpose than to increase his pain.

But the pain now was seriously outweighed by the sheer comfort he knew it would give the boy to know he was at least alive in terms Harry could relate to.

Pulling in a slow, agonizing breath, Bob bit his teeth together as the air burned a trail into his body, igniting nerve endings he thought long forgotten as his chest expended in the useless act.

But it served the purpose he wanted it to.

At the sound, the boy stopped his self-recriminating ramblings and focused his attention back on his injured friend.

"Bob!?" Harry cried, immediately leaning over the spirit's collapsed form.

Bob pulled another lungful of air into his body. Dead or alive, you still needed air to talk.

"Get out of here, Harry." He warned the boy. "If Justin comes back and finds you here..."

Harry made a comment regarding his feelings towards his uncle at the moment that, under normal circumstances, would have lead to a very long lecture about language usage. "I'm not leaving you here!" Harry added sharply. "There has to be something I can do."

Bob shook his head as best he could against the polished wood floor. "Go to your room and stay there. Lock the door and don't come out until morning. Let me know at least you're safe until Justin calms down."

Harry answered with a shake of his own head. "I'm not leaving you here. What if he comes back? What if he...if he starts again?"

"To do what?" Bob replied softly. "It isn't like he can kill me, Harry."

Harry paused, not having considered that angle before. If Bob couldn't be killed...again, then his uncle could go on with his abuse indefinitely, never having to worry about killing his victim.

The thought did absolutely nothing to make him feel better about things.

"If he comes back, I'll be ready for him." Harry answered.

A short, pained laugh answered the declaration. "With what? Your superior magical skill?"

Harry balled his fists tighter. "I'm not leaving you here alone." He declared again. "And I'll do whatever I have to, to keep him away from you."

Bob shook his head again. If nothing else, he had to get the boy to leave the room. Slowly maneuvering himself, he managed to get one arm up as he slowly pointed a shaking finger towards the desk.

"If you want to help me," he stated weakly, "then get my skull and bring it here."

Harry scrambled quickly to his feet and retrieved the skull.

Carrying it in both hands, he rushed back across the room and carefully placed it on the floor next to his mentor's body.

"Very good, Harry." Bob stated softly. Reaching out, he laid his hand over the top of the skull. As injured as he was, he needed the physical contact with his earthly home to return to it. "Now once I'm back inside of my skull, you need to put it back on your uncle's desk and do as I've said. Go to your room, lock your door, and stay there until morning."

Harry sat motionless on the floor next to the spirit, watching as he held his hand wrapped about the top of the skull.

A faint shimmer of light, and the body disappeared.

Remaining where he was for a few minutes, Harry waited until he was sure Bob was settled back in his skull. He then stood up, and, reaching down, picked it carefully up off the floor, fearing any un-necessary movement might cause the spirit more pain. And the last thing Harry ever wanted to do was to hurt his mentor.

He knew Bob wouldn't be pleased when he learned that Harry had disobeyed his instructions, but he simply wasn't going to leave the skull vulnerable to his uncle's further tirades.

Turning away from the desk, he tucked the skull gently against his chest and hurried out of the study, heading for the stairs leading to his room.

**Q&A**

Tenshinanashi:

**Ooh, ouch...Morningways waiting up for them.  
If I were Harry, I would be extremely unlikely to hand Bob over in to such a hostile situation. I would be all like 'my bob, you can't have him, we're going to bed, goodnight.'  
Cute idea--harry trying to take bob and runaway. Keep up the good work. Can't wait for the next part.**

It seemed like a good place to end the first chapter.

Unfortunately, poor Harry has no choice in the matter. Bob belongs to his uncle, not him. However, as shown in this chapter, what Harry does clandestinely is another matter all together. Harry is very protective of his new friend, and isn't quite as oblivious to the tension around him as the adults think. And you have to consider that, as an adult, Harry seems to have a very solid relationship with Bob, as that of everything he inherited, he only kept one thing...Bob. He could have just passed him off to the High Counsel and informed them he was their problem and have a nice day.

But he chose to keep him. So that isn't a relationship that grew over night. It had to have grown up with Harry. The kind of relationship I never saw Harry having with his uncle in the brief snippets of their relationship we saw. Justin was...there. Harry was friendly to him...almost to the point of cordiality. But that was about it.

Bob, however, Harry seems to have a genuine, warm affection for.

And Harry didn't just whip the skull out and say, 'Oh, right, sorry. Here you go'. He was very reluctant to give it up, knowing his uncle was upset. He wasn't being punished. His uncle was almost to the point of ignoring him, all his attention focused on Bob.

And again, Harry's not dense. He knew who was going to be punished for the night's events. He just couldn't at the moment think up anything fast enough to prevent it or help his friend.

I liked the comment though. And I could easily see Harry saying that. Even at the tender age of ten.

Well, where's the fun in running away by yourself?

And...once more...not dense. He knew he was going to need help. Who better than a friend?

Burnt Hamster:

**I LOVE this story already!  
I am dying to hear more! Don't let me die. OO  
Can't wait for the next update!**

Well, Dear, I would definitely not want a dead burnt hamster on my conscience.

I'm glad you are enjoying the story and thank you for taking the time to review.

Eliabrith:

**oh dear that doesn't sound good hope you post chapter two soon.   
I love the relationship you're building between YoungHarry and Bob and the fact that Harry took Bob with him to 'rescue' him.**

E-ly-ah...

El-e-ah...

Eli-ah...

(PAR tosses off her copy of Name Pronunciation Made Easy.)

I'll work on it later.

Anyway, foreshadowing is one of my fortes, Dear. If it sounds bad, it probably will be.

From what little we've been given, I think there's acres and acres of fertile field here to work with regarding Harry's relationship to Bob. My basic take on the situation is that Justin Morningway took Harry in as nothing more than a tool for his own ends. He killed the boy's parents to get him, for heavens sake. He must have wanted him awfully badly. Now, in my opinion, if you want to influence someone, why not just become a favorite uncle and visit a lot? Morningway just took things to the extreme.

But Harry was, as said, nothing more than a tool. And you don't get warm and cuddly with your tools...well, some people do, but those are different sorts of stories, folks.

So, Justin has this wonderful, powerful tool that just happens to also need raising, educating, feeding and attention. And watching! Lots and lots of watching. But what do you do when you're not exactly in line for 'Parent of the Year' this go round?

You hand it off to the next available caretaker.

Enter Bob.

Bob is available, he's educated himself, he's bored, and he's a captive audience for the boy. It's not like he can go anywhere.

And Bob seems to like Harry.

Problem solved.

Justin happily fades into the background to scheme for the next eight years or so and Bob stands there looking down at all four foot one of his future eight years.

I figure they must have been an interesting eight years indeed.

Lots of good story material. (PAR happily runs off to make some more notes.)

Weeeelllllllllllllllllll..., 'rescue' is a strong word. More of a 'I know I'm bound to need help here. Who can I trust to give that to me without too much trouble? Oh! Right! Bob!'

And skulls are so...portable.

ScathingSarcasm:

** Its always good to see some Harry-Bob fluff, even the platonic kind. Interesting take you've made on Bob; hes not QUITE in character, but you've given him your own touch, and I can't say I'm opposed to Kind!Bob. So, I'll definetly be looking forward to the next chapter.  
. You had to leave me in suspense...!**

Sorry to rearrange you, Dear. I'm pressed for space here.

I love Harry/Bob fluff, and platonic is the only kind you'll find in my stories, so read without fear.

I also do some pretty cute Harry/Sirius fluff over in the Harry Potter category. Harry is way to cute as a baby for me to ignore. And equally, I can work pretty well with a ten year old Harry Dresden, although I would have preferred a bit younger. Six or seven would have done me better. But, oh well. Can't have everything.

Well, keep in mind, Bob is also dealing with a ten year-old child here, not a jaded thirty-something adult. Whoooole different ballgame. So I thought he would do well to be a bit more...tempered with the sarcasm. But it's still there. You just have to look a little harder.

I prefer the word 'cliff hanger'.

kari:

**Oo why must you leave me in suspense . . can't wait for chapter two.**

You and Scathing Sarcasm should get together. You both have this thing for suspense.

And once again...I prefer 'cliff hanger'. Not leaving you in suspense, Dear. Leaving you with a proper cliff hanger. Perfectly viable writing tool.

DominoFalling:

**This is great, I love the way you have captured the characters of Bob the surrogate parent and Harry the lost bereaved boy. Please write more soon, I am looking forward to finding out more about this duo's early adventures.  
Well done and thank you.**

Well, Bob the surrogate parent I'll give you, but I didn't think I put too much anguish into Harry to qualify for the lost bereaved child thing going. At least not in this story...yet. Give it some time.

I am working on several stories right now with a young Harry and Bob. I like the set up and feel there's just tons of material here to keep me happy for a few months at least. Especially when Harry first came under his uncle's care. Now THERE you have a lost bereaved child. Poor Bob. How he must have felt having that dumped on him after so many peaceful years.

(High Council) "Here, Bob. This child just watched his only living parent die. See what you can do with him and we'll be checking back in a week or so, OK?"

(As the door slams shut, Bob quickly whips out the latest book on child psychology and starts reading at record breaking speed.)

Actually, I think Bob would have handled Harry pretty well in those first days. Children seemed to have a built in natural understanding of sarcasm and irony, and they appreciate the bluntness of each.

Thank you ever so much, Dear, for the appraisal and the review.

All reviews are as of 05/13/2007.

And remember;

To all mothers out there, young and old, and especially to my own beloved mother, who puts up with my moods, my quirks, my endless requests for help, and my blatant refusal to cut those apron strings, **Happy Mother's Day! **May it be all you hope for and more.

Thanks, Mom!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I really can't say how totally pleased I am at how well this story was received. And to think I wrote it as a lark one afternoon when I was bored.

Go me!

Also, a slight clarification. I try to post every week, folks. That doesn't mean I always make it. And with hurricane season coming up, and PAR living in Florida...,well..., you get the point.

This is the last chapter of this particular story. I appreciate all the reviews and kind words. And I will try to answer any questions you may have about this chapter one way or another. Sometimes I think the thing that keeps me writing stories is that I feel I have to post again to answer questions from the story posting before. I'm funny that way. But I look forward to entertaining you again with my next Dresden Files story. Look for it in the coming weeks.

Until then,

As always,

Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Where as I do not own anything dealing with The Dresden Files, I do own this plot.

**CHAPTER THREE: FAULT (PART THREE)**

Some time later Bob roused himself back to consciousness to a feeling he wasn't completely familiar with. It took a few moments for him to even realize where he was as the feeling masked his surroundings. But as he took stock of the situation, the last thing he remembered was returning to his skull. So, as logic would have it, there was where he must be now.

But from his long experience with his earthly home, it was usually a fairly dark, cold, and lonely place. Where he was now was warm, comfortable, and for whatever reason, he felt anything but alone.

Focusing his power, Bob willed himself out of his skull.

Materializing outside of his skull, the spirit quickly oriented himself, recognizing the oak wood furnishings of Harry's room.

Turning about, the spirit stopped abruptly at the sight he met with.

Laying in the large, four poster bed, his comforter wrapped about his body, was Harry, peacefully asleep.

But it was the rest of the scene that touched even the cantankerous spirit's worn heart.

Tucked up under the boy's chin, and held in his arms so that it rested comfortably nestled against his chest, was Bob's skull. Held directly over his own small heart, the boy held onto the skull for dear life, leaving Bob with little doubt that no one could have gotten it away from the sleeping child without serious issues being raised.

Smiling slightly despite himself, Bob crouched down next to the side of the bed. Well, this certainly explained the feeling that he had awoken to. Unable to touch his mentor himself, the boy transferred all the love and concern he held for the spirit's well-being into the next closest object.

His skull.

It had been so long since anyone had bestowed those emotions on him themselves, he had almost forgotten what they felt like. The simple, unmistakable feeling of being loved and protected.

Even if only by a small, ten year old boy.

Glancing at the clock by the bed, Bob read the time as one in the morning.

OK. It was early. No need to rush things here. Besides, young children needed their sleep.

With a slight smile Bob stood back up next to the bed, the just as silently disappeared back into his skull.

(-------------------------------)

Early the next morning Harry woke just before the sun came up. Looking at his clock he saw that it was only five thirty. And thankfully, it was Sunday morning.

Sunday's were his uncle's day to sleep in, and he usually took full advantage of it. Which meant Uncle Justin wouldn't be up for another three to four hours, if not more.

Rolling over on his back, Harry hugged the smooth, faded white skull to his chest, refusing to let it out of his grasp. If Uncle Justin thought for one minute he was ever going to see that skull again, he was sadly mistaken.

Thinking over every crack and crevice he knew of around the estate, Harry began to mentally look about for a good place to hide it.

But as his thoughts wandered about the estate, a slight tremor shook the skull in his grasp. Looking down, Harry was just in time to see the thin wisp of energy emerge from the skull and materialize next to his bed.

Much to his surprise, the spirit didn't look any the worse for wear this morning. A sharp contrast to his appearance last night when Harry had found him in Uncle Justin's study.

Sitting up in the bed, Harry examined the spirit carefully for any evidence the whole thing hadn't been some horrible nightmare. But then, a dream certainly didn't explain what Bob's skull was doing wrapped in his arms this morning.

"I can't be permanently hurt, Harry." Bob replied, answering the child's questioning stare. "Any more than your uncle could kill me."

"So you just get better and he does it again." Harry stated. "And no one ever cares or stops him."

The spirit regarded the boy carefully. "I never said my existence was an easy one." He replied.

Harry hugged the skull tighter to his chest and Bob once again felt the warm, caressing sensation drift over him. Loved and protected. How had he ever forgotten what those two emotions felt like?

"I'll take your skull out to the woods this morning." Harry broke into his revelry. "I know the perfect place to hide it where Uncle Justin will never find it, so he'll never be able to hurt you again."

Bob frowned slightly. The boy had certainly done some serious thinking about things last night. Unfortunately, he hadn't thought this plan out very well.

"You think that'll keep me safe?" Bob ask.

The boy stared up at him, all wide eyes and hopeful expectations.

Bob sighed to himself. Reality check time. Again.

"Your uncle isn't going to let me go that easily, Harry." He explained to the child. "I'm far too valuable to him."

"So valuable he hurts you like last night?" Harry shot back.

"So valuable he makes sure he won't lose me." Bob corrected, pointing to the skull Harry still held tightly onto. "That skull is charmed nine way to Sunday by your uncle, to mention nothing of the spells the council has on it to make sure they don't loose sight of me either. Hide it wherever you wish, Harry. I'll be back on your uncle's desk by noon."

Harry's high hopes took a nose dive.

"Then there's nothing I can do to help you." Harry replied, lowering his gaze to the skull in his arms. "Nothing I can do to keep you safe."

Well, the boy wasn't the only one who had spent part of the night thinking things over.

"Actually, there is something you can do for me, Harry." Bob corrected.

Harry looked up again, a flicker of hope lighting in his eyes again. "What?"

The spirit's expression fell to as somber a look as Harry had ever seen on it.

"Stay." Bob stated, the word sounding more to Harry like a plea than anything else.

Harry's eyes grew wide. "Stay? That's it. Just stay?" He ask.

"No. There's more than 'just stay'." Bob replied. "Your uncle, Harry, is a very complex man. A man with plans for his future. And he has great plans for your future as well. Plans that could help you in your life."

The boy frowned. "What plans?"

"Your uncle doesn't share those confidences with me, Harry. I only know that your uncle didn't bring you here on a whim, just because the poor child needed a place to live. And I'm sure you'll learn about his plans for your future as you get older. As will you learn that life isn't nearly as easy as an adult as it seems as a child. And as a wizard in a non-magical world, Harry, things are likely to get very complicated for you as well. But the things your uncle can do for you, as well as things I can teach you, could make your life considerably easier. And while my life certainly isn't any picnic either, there are aspects to it, just as there are to yours, that can make it more or less pleasant. Last night wasn't the first time I have been subjected to Justin Morningway's temper. It was the first time he had ever gone that far."

"Because of me." Harry said quietly. "Because I made him so angry."

"It was not your fault, Harry. Nothing you did or didn't do is a reasonable excuse for your uncle's actions." Bob quickly stated. "The point is, it is very important that you stay here. And if you do, there are ways we can help each other, you and I."

Harry looked back up. "How?"

"As I told you, there are a great many things I can teach you, Harry. Things your uncle hasn't even touched on yet. You have great potential in you. Great power. With the right training, I'd easily wager there's very little you couldn't accomplish. Why, you might even figure out a way to break the council's curse on me."

The boy brightened immediately. Of everything Bob had told him, had predicted for his future, painting it as bright and promising as he believed it could be with a wealth of power at his fingertips, the boy centered only on one aspect.

"Do you really think I could, Bob?" He ask enthusiastically. "Do you think I could break your curse? That you could be free again?"

Bob couldn't help but smile slightly at the boy's single minded goal. That he might be able to help his mentor.

"Anything is possible, Harry." Bob replied. "But there's more to it than just how being here could allow you a better future. Try seeing this from my point of view."

The boy eyed the spirit carefully. "Your point of view?"

Bob got up and began to pace a short distance around the room. "Before you came here, Harry, my life, for centuries, has been nothing more to me than one long, endless void. I've had keepers who were far better than your uncle. I've had ones that were far worse.

But of all of them, Harry, not one of them, not one, has ever treated me like an equal. A servant, a slave, a mascot, a pet. I've experienced it all. But never once as a friend.

You are the first.

And in an existence such as the one I am chained to, that can make a great deal of difference.

For you see, for once, this time, I'm something more than my limited existence usually offers me. This time..., I am Harry Dresden's friend.

But if you leave, I just go back to being Justin Morningway's servant."

Harry turned towards the skull in his hands, thinking over what his mentor had said.

"It would mean a lot to me, Harry," Bob added softly, "if you would stay. And in return I can teach you things most wizards haven't even thought of yet."

Harry paused for a moment before looking up again. A wealth of expression in the child's two large brown eyes. "You won't leave, will you, Bob?" The boy ask in a quiet voice.

Bob smiled down at his pupil. "I shan't run away, if that's what you mean." He replied.

But Harry's expression remained set. "No. Not like that." He whispered, hugging the skull back to his chest again. "I mean like my dad." The child's voice dropped a bit lower. "You won't leave like that."

Bob's smile faded slowly as he crouched down next to the bed again. "I'm already dead, Harry. I can't die twice."

The boy turned his gaze back to the skull he held onto, giving no further answer.

"Harry," Bob prompted the child to look up at him again, "I'll make you a promise. That's only fair, yes? You promise you won't leave, so I'll make one to you, all right?"

Harry slowly nodded.

"All right then. If you promise not to run away, I'll promise not to leave you as long as I can prevent it."

"Prevent it?"

"Things can happen over which I have no control, Harry. Your Uncle Justin could give me to someone else. The High Council could take me away from him. But as long as I have any say at all in where I stay, it'll be with you, all right?"

"But what about Uncle Justin?"

"You leave your uncle to me, Harry. I've handled him before. I'll handle him again. Don't you worry."

And he would. Morningway had all but dumped the poor child on him to raise with the council's blessing. And raise him he would. But what he wouldn't tolerate any longer was interference. Harry was his now. His to raise. His to educate. His to protect and care for. To his way of seeing things, the others had given up their right to any such things the moment Harry had been placed in front of the cantankerous spirit with a handshake and a 'You'll love this, really!'.

"So," Bob ask, "do we have a deal, you and I?"

Harry paused for a moment, then nodded in reply.

"Is that a 'yes' that you'll stay?" Bob ask.

With every ounce of strength in him, Harry managed a smile for his mentor as he nodded again.

The spirit reached up and lightly laid his hand near the boy's cheek. "And who knows?" Bob added quietly. "Maybe someday, when your a great and powerful wizard in your own right, Harry, your Uncle Justin may just pass me on to you."

The smile grew just a bit. "Maybe someday." Harry whispered back.

**Q&A**

ScathingSarcasm:

**Oh, I'm so glad that this has been updated! Granted, I am a bit dissapointed at it's length; the review's responses at the bottom made it seem a great deal longer. Never the less, I enjoyed it thuroughly. I have to say, Harry's attatchment to Bob is very cute. Adorable. And I love that even as a spirit, Bob tries to protect Harry. It seems very deep and meaningful to me. It maybe a bit cliche, the whole 'Sarcastic older mentor protecting the young innocent student' thing, but bullocks if we don't swallow it all up!**

**Anyway, I look forward to your other stories. There aren't nearly enough DF fics out there, so I would encurage you to write as much as you can; especially Harry-Bob Centric! Keep 'em coming, PAR!**

Well, sorry about last week's update. I try to post once a week. It's doesn't always turn out that way.

Well, some people love the Q&A, others hate it. But understand that I have been doing this since I first posted on FFN years and years ago. The chance I'll stop doing my Q&A is somewhere between slim and nil as long as people ask questions or give me even the slightest thing to comment on in their reviews.

But OK, point taken. Last week's was a bit long. But it was a first time round Q&A. They always tend to be a bit long. (OK. Sometimes second round too.)

'Cute' might be pressing it a bit. Keep in mind, Harry is a ten year old boy. They tend to shy away from being called 'cute'. But that isn't to say that Harry hasn't formed a very strong attachment to his new mentor.

Cantankerous older teacher and young, whimsical student. Yup. Older than the hills. But it does seem to appeal and it's got people knocking on the door of this story several hundred time a day. I'm just so tickled!

I'm a self-proclaimed Bob fanatic and proudly wear my 'Free Bob' T-shirt. So it is very unlikely you see a story come from me that doesn't have in it at the very least, Bob. And face it, what fun is Bob without Harry? (And vice-versa.)

Delia Ra'Nar:

**Oh, very good! I love the relationship you've built between Bob and Harry, and it really does make sense that it would be this way especialy right after his father died. Bob may be a smigin out of charictor, but he is interacting with a very different person then the Harry now, naturaly how the act around each other would have changed.  
can't wait to find out what happens next. I hope Justin doesn't find out what Harry's done...bites finger nails  
Till then  
Delia Ra'Nar**

Nature abhors a vacuum, so I'm told. And right now there's a great big one in young Harry's life where his father use to be. Suddenly, enter Bob. A nice, steady, male role model. Harry likes Bob. Bob seems to tolerate Harry all right. Space no longer for rent.

Many people commented on this story that Bob seems a bit OOC. But as I pointed out and as you have also, Bob is not dealing with a slightly jaded, 30-40ish something man here. He is dealing with a slightly traumatized ten-year-old boy. And currently, I'd like to think he's doing a pretty good job of it. But time will tell how long that lasts. After all, supervising a ten year old isn't a picnic.

I don't think Justin's so much worried about what Harry's done as is he just looking for someone to blame. To Justin, Harry is a tool. A very, very, very valuable tool. For the boy to be hurt, harmed, or to have anything happen to him that might even remotely render him useless to Justin is enough to pull a reaction out of the man that could almost make you believe he actually cares about his nephew in more than a 'what have you done for me lately' way.

kari:

** love your story young harry is so cute. . . i can't wait for you to update.**

Thank you, Dear. I'm very glad you are enjoying it.

PyroDragon:

**Oh, this is nice! I liked the jaded adult Harry a lot and now you've got me absolutely in love with the little 10 year old version. Normally I don't like being around little children at all (Hey I'm a teenager what do you expect?) but Harry is just so cute. I also like how protective he is of Bob, very in character for a 10 year old who doesn't have anyone else to turn to. I'd like to know just how blind the High Council is? They've left a vulerable kid with a man who has serious anger issues, and if they actually bothered to investigate, uses black magick to kill. Good grief. Well, I can't wait to see where this goes, until next time!**

What higher praise than for a reader to say they like a character. Thank you, Dear.

Single and childless by choice, Dear. I hear ya'.

I do not deal with children well in the real word, but they populate my stories like you wouldn't believe. They are just so darned cute to put into stories.

Indeed. Currently, Bob is all Harry has. We have no idea what the relationship between Harry and his uncle was really like, which, since we weren't told, leaves it open to interpretation. I looked the situation over and figured it was more or less that Justin Morningway was a user. He killed the boy's parents to get his hands on him, and to him Harry is nothing more than a tool to use for his own ambitions. But I doubt he much figured on the fact that taking on a ten year old boy is a far sight from taking on...say...a dog. Ten year olds need a lot of attention, educating, feeding, and watching. (Emphasis on the 'watching' part.)

Enter Bob. Permanent babysitter, mentor, entertainment, and overall captive audience. And after being passed around to one adult after another for several hundred years, a ten year old had to come as a welcome change of pace to him.

From Harry's point of view, the poor child just lost his only surviving parent, he's mostly alone and looking for some sort of solace.

Enter Bob...again.

With these factors in mind, I thought Harry and Bob were very well suited for each other. Basically, they each fulfilled a need in the other, no matter how loathed Bob may be to admit it.

I've often wondered that myself. I mean, they are always ready to jump on poor Harry. Every time the man does anything magical, they're on his doorstep screaming 'black magic' at him. Where the heck were they when Justin killed Harry's mother, not to mention his father? What? The Black magic Radar was down those two days?

Eliabrith:

**Excellent continuation P.A.R. looking forward to the next bit, though Harry probably isn't...  
Love the Harry & Bob relationship you're weaving and while Harry might not have intended taking Bob on his running away to be a rescue it's still in amy head a case of poor Bob has just become the first of Harry's "damsel's in distress" ;p  
runs away before Bob can kill her  
P.S. It's El-ia-brith. I blame too much Lord of the Rings**

Glad you are enjoying the story, Dear. I doubt I will ever get as involved with these stories as I did in the Harry Potter category, where my current story is running 54 chapters (by my count...60-something by FFN's). Most of these will be short stories...maybe a couple of chapters long, like Fault.

Harry and Bob are easy for me to write. To me, the relationship more or less writes itself.

I never thought of it that way, but I suppose one could look at it that way.

PAR - I blame it on my publisher, who didn't like my real name and suggested I change it to something more...pronounceable. (When I started doing Fan-Fiction, I took the first letters of the name I wrote under - first, middle and last - and came up with PAR. I've used it ever since. It just works so well.)

Sophie moonbeam:

**Love this story...and the fact that Harry clearly hasn't learned anything or changed since he was 8 years old, just the characteristic we want in a protagonist...Bob oughta teach Harry to play chess, it's clear he knows that that's why Justin took Harry**

Thank you, Dear. I am so glad you are enjoying the story.

Just a quick question though. I was wondering if you'd mind if I used that suggestion of yours in a story...Bob teaching Harry to play chess? I have the most interesting idea for that.

All reviews are as of 05/26/2007.

And remember;

A person who is nice to you, but rude to the waiter, is not a nice person. (This is important! Pay attention! It never fails!)


End file.
